


sunshine

by spacs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacs/pseuds/spacs
Summary: A soft, quiet morning.





	sunshine

The curtains were gently blowing with the wind coming through the open window. Ignis was laying on his side, watching Noctis sleep. His face was lit up by the sun streaming through the window of the Citadel, a dim shadow cast over his face from the curtain and a small smile on his lips.

Unable to help himself, Ignis lifted his fingers to brush the hair away from his forehead. Noct took a deep breath in through his nose, a sign of him slowly waking, and peeked on eye open. “Hey,” he croaked, his voice thick and low from sleep.

“Morning,” Ignis replied quietly, not attempting to fight the smile that crept onto his lips. One finger brush fondly against Noct’s cheek and his eyes fell closed once more, leaning his head forward into Ignis’s embrace. Taking his cue, Ignis cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together, pulling Noct closer.

Noctis hummed into the kiss, responding slowly as he woke. It turned lingering, Ignis’s hand falling from Noct’s cheek to trail down to his waist. He massaged slow circles against Noctis’s skin, running back and forth between his side and his back. It had the desired effect as Noct slid against Ignis’s chest, head perfectly in the crook of his neck.

“You’re in a good mood,” Noct murmured, nudging Ignis’s jawline.

“Mm, should I not be?” Ignis angled himself to press a kiss to Noct’s forehead before dipping down to capture his lips once more.

“No, I’m just saying,” he replied, winding his arms around Ignis’s neck.

Smiling, Ignis rolled partially on top of him, interrupting anything else Noct could say with more kisses – slow, with tongue, and full of his devotion. He was grinning against Noctis’s mouth, happiness bubbling in his chest and the morning sun warming his skin. Backing up just so, he admired the way the sun made Noct’s skin practically glow and his eyes looked impossibly blue.

“I like it when you smile.”

Suddenly – needlessly – self-conscious, Ignis ducked his head and tried to pull his lips over his teeth. But relief and _love_ welled up from his stomach to his chest and he couldn’t fight it. He let out a single breath of a laugh, pushing fingers through Noct’s hair.

“That one,” Noct said, one of his hands finding its way to Ignis’s jaw, tracing his jawline fondly. “The toothy one.”

“Well that’s good.” Ignis leaned into Noct’s touch, unable to tear his eyes away from the king’s face. “Because I have every reason to smile.” He let his own hand explore the details of Noct’s face, the scratch of his beard beneath his fingers a welcome feeling. “The sun is up and you’re _here_. In my arms.” Lips were on lips again, intent and gentle all at once, in a single kiss.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to _stop_.”

Noctis laughed and pulled him back in, and Ignis knew that there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to put this in my drabble collection, but I decided to post it separate from that because it's been awhile since I posted (except the IgNoct gift exchange) so I decided to throw this in on its own. You guys don't see enough fluff from me, so enjoy.


End file.
